Shinobu Tasaka
Biography Unlike other members of the Uchiha line, Shinobu wasn't born incredibly talented in the fields of ninjutsu or possess a high level of intellect and didn't become so until much later in life. Shinobu Uchiha was the son of Inabi Uchiha and his unnamed wife. He enrolled in the Leaf Village Ninja Academy at the age of eleven and struggled the entire way through, being held back two years in a row until he finally graduated at the age of thirteen. With his forhead protector in hand Shin was assigned to a Genin team and provided missions to slowly develop his fledgling skills as a ninja. However, even with his headband attained and upon his brow it didn't make him a capable ninja. Many of the Uchiha mocked him, most notably among them were fellow Genin who whispered among themselves of stories of Shin being the main character who would flee at the even hint of actual combat. On the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre Shinobu was on his way back to the Uchiha compound on the far end of the village, replaying the latest exploits of his team mates over in his head. As he rounded the corner leading directly into the Uchiha district Shin encountered a masked Tobi, extracting sharingan from the corpses of Shinobu's kin. Falling back on training, Shin showered the murderer with shuriken and was in preporation to cast a jutsu until his attention was drawn and his blood froze in fear. Each of the stars faded harmless through their intended target. His flight or fight response kicked-in and Shin dashed out of the district, making it as far as the Naka River before his body was struck with shuriken and kunai. The force of the blow made Shin turn on his heels, his vision blurred as he looked at his clan's killers, Itachi Uchiha and the Masked Man. Shin unknowingly smiled as he fell back and into the Naka River. The river was powerful and unmerciful as it ragdolled his semi-conscious body up against anything that perforated the waters. In the mix of nearly drowning Shin lost his headband and the remainder of his ninja tools. As the last air bubbles float from his throat the young Uchiha was pulled from the rushing stream which had taken him further down river. Barely alive and unconscious Shinobu was taken to the nearest village for treatment; in the Land of Waves by a traveling fisherman. Shin was slowly nursed to health, eventually traveling east towards Kirigakure in search of a purpose. Believing revenge was the reason he survived Shin using the name Tasaka enrolled in the Hidden Mist Shinobi Academy, later graduating his second year. After being assigned to a new Genin squad Shin comes across Jun, a fellow Genin and his new squad mate. Both seeking to become strong and powerful shinobi for their own personal reasons; the two bonded and become friends, each vowing to challenge the other when they both feel they've reached their goal. At the age of 17 both Jun and Shin entered into the Chūnin Exams while their last squad mate wasn't recommended by their sensei. The bond the two shared grew stronger that day as they watched each other';s back while short a squad member - both going on to become Chūnin. During the exam Shinobu's Sharingan developed and matured, something he had been practicing with in secret. Sensing a growing hostility inside Shin Jun cornered him finally dove into his past and asked why he wanted to become strong; something he had been building up to since the Chūnin Exams. Shinobu begrudgingly explained his purpose of revenge, leaving out his relation to the Uchiha and his connection to Konoha. Jun quietly listened and waited until he was finished before stating "A purpose of hatred is not a purpose at all". He then went on to say he only wanted power because he wanted to protect his village. Shin stormed off, unable to understand how attaining power to avenge the dead was wrong. At the age of 20 Shinobu attained the title of Jōnin and finally mastered his Sharingan. But with the increased mastery over the Sharingan came cnsequences. A Tobi manipulated Yagura recognizes Shin for what he was, an Uchiha and ordered his execution under the guise of him being a spy for the Leaf Village. Shin fought his way out of the village, injuring and killing those who he had come to call comrade. Jun, now an ANBU hunter-nin pursued. When Jun caught up, Shinobu hesitated. Jun ordered Shin to return to the Hidden Mist Village for questioning. Shin refused, saying he was being set up, framed by someone high-up in the village. Jun unconvinced by his friend's pleas ordered the rogue to disarm and return to the village, drawing his sword to emphasis this was his last chance. Shinobu didn't respond, instead he readied himself, entering a tight defensive stance, knowing Jun initially preferred to watch and observe, gauging his opponents abilities. Normally that would have worked, but Jun was far too familiar with Tasaka's techniques, defense was his only option. Seeing the opening move was his Jun charged in, taking the advantage early on. Within the first pass and a wave of his own hand signs Jun created a whip in his off hand, hindering Shin's ability to make a hand sign. Shin retreated all the while pleading his friend to listen. Jun ignored the words, instead utilizing his superior kenjutsu skills to keep up the pressure. As the battle threatened to become one-sided Shin activated his kekkei genkai; the Sharingan, giving Jun a moment of pause. Shin again tried pleading with his friend who lowered his ANBU mask revealing a look of disgust. The sight of the Sharingan hadn't frightened Jun or put him in a moment of hesitation. It had solidified his conviction in believing his foe a spy. Jun screamed out in rage as he attempt to run Shin through his technique replaced by thoughts of revenge, only to find the blade come up short. Jun twitched and craned his head, a tight coil of water braced itself around his sword and forearm and a sharp pain was driving itself deeper into his chest. The ANBU coughed up a spurt of crimson, he looked down at the kunai driven squarely into his chest and than at the hands holding it. Specks of liquid pooled around the knuckles as they turned an unhealthy white. Jun looked into his killer's face, tears falling freely from his murderer's face. The eyes of the killer; a deep crimson receded, replaced by the dark eyes of his friend. "I'm sorry" said the killer, the words hoarsed. Jun dropped his sword as he crumbled to the ground, a blue flame surrounding his body as he silently pondered his final moments to himself. Unlike Jun who died before the Uchiha's eyes Shin had no time to ponder what he had done and instead continued his escape. Personality and traits The shinboi village in the Land of Wolves was a means of escaping the loss of his clan and the resulting hardship he experienced in Kirigakure, and Shin's attempts to get by in a world that had forsaken him. As a missing-ninja he took whatever jobs he could get, turning a blind eye if he could to the legality of the job, but never doing the wrong thing in terms of morality. He was a man of compassion, with a strong sense of nobility. He was, however an anti-hero (or perhaps more specifically, a partial moral relativist) and would kill those who threatened him with a philosophy that, "If someone tries to kill you, kill 'em right back just don't hate them for it". He was not above joking with his comrades or picking fights, but he retained his honor in the face of adversity. What separated him from typical heroes was that Shin was the type of person who was willing to kill first and skip the question; oftentimes not even bothering with a "fair fight." He was not above petty theft, smuggling, or even killing, but often rationalized such behavior to make it appear more noble or valiant. Though his childhood was riddled with numerous despairs that took those dear to him away. His devotion to his comrades in Kirigakure had been the motivation he used to return to and perfect his mastery over his Sharingan. He was very protective of his comrades and fiercely loyal. He retained the idea that you never left someone behind and, once you are a part of his village, you are assured his protection. He treated an attack on a member of his village as being tantamount to a direct assault on him and would not stand for it. He was also a natural leader, inspiring loyalty that was reciprocated as was shown in both his experience as a shinobi and in his relationship to his village. Shinobu is attracted to blondes and can be seen as a romantic, often leaving rare or exotic flowers behind in his stead. However he isn't a smooth operator and often his attempts at romance normally lead to tension followed by quarreling most of the time. He is exceedingly possessive of Hitomi Tasaka and violent to those that hurt her. Appearance WIP Abilities Shinobu was nearly talentless as a child not becoming a Chūnin until the age of 17. He was not recognised as an adult in his clan, due to his inability to master the Fire Release: Grea Fireball Technique until much later in his life. He was believed to be a slow learner for his lack of talent but possessed a fast reaction time and reflexes. As an adult, having been trained by two Hidden Villages, both having exceptional shinobi his bilities developed immensely to what they were once, allowin him to hold his own against S-ranked shinobi and other highly reputed shinobi. Taijutsu As a child living at Konohagakure, Shin was sub-par with taijutsu. His ability to read and predct his opponent's movements did not improve until much later when he began living in Kirigakure. After awakening his Sharingan his hand-to-hand abilities improved tremendously displaying skill in coordinated attacks alongside comrades. Along with further experience in hand-to-hand combat Shinobu's physical strength also increased to which he could strangle someone to death while simultaneously lifting that individual off the ground, using only one hand. Aside from his physical strength, Tasaka also displayed a great level of speed and endurance, the former of whom he managed to out pace experienced Chūnin, while the ladder resulted him surviving his body getting riddld with shuriken the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation The Uchiha clan renowned masters of the Fire Release art of Ninjutsu. Tasaka was not among those skilled in it's use. To put it plainly, he was unable to complete the clan's rite of passage and perform a single spark of fire. Even with his fully matured Sharingan with all three totems years later Shinobu is still unable to utilize Fire Release. Coping a Fire Release technique witnessed by the Sharingan also has no effect. This is in due part to his strong affinity with Water Release. His knowledge and talent with this particular element only grew due to his time spent in Kirigakure where the Water Release is more common. He is proficient in manipulating large bodies of water and was able to perform Water Release without an already existing water source, though he preferred the former if given the choice. When water is not readily available Shin commonly falls back on Earth Release for it's natural solid defense. His is Earth Release prowess affords him to move fast and unnoticed underground and produce large earthen walls. Shurikenjutsu This is a skill Shinobu has taken careful time to perfect and develop to work alongside and without the use of his Sharingan. WIP Dōjutsu Sharingan WIP Summoning Technique WIP Trivia * His favorite food is salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. * His favorite word is Family. * His hobbies including reading. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Missing-nin